


If he could tell you

by MoonPachimari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: smol angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/MoonPachimari
Summary: A noise alerted Keiko to her balcony





	If he could tell you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaxnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/gifts).



A noise alerted Keiko to her balcony, expecting some assassin.

But who she saw, was entirely unexpected. Leaning over her balcony's railing was Cherie Antoinette, a friend of her oldest brother

"Your up late."

"And you are in Japan." Keiko smiled at her own retort. The ginger looked over her shoulder.

"Touche little koi." Cherie climbed over the railing, now on the inside.

"Why are you here."

"Your brother used to talk about you all the time." Cherie smiled at her "he told me once you drew dragons on your skirt when you were little."

Keiko's eyes widen as Cherie continued

" 'If I could tell her', he always said. What he saw was left unsaid."

Keiko blinked, beginning to cry. Cherie walked directly to her and using a handkerchief, blue with white lizards embroidered, to dry Keiko's tears. "He loved you. Still does where ever he is."


End file.
